Granny's Notebook
Granny's Notebook is a somewhat old and large notebook that Granny uses to take school notes at City Junior High School. It first appeared in "The Wager", on Granny's desk. Appearance Granny's notebook looks cryptic and old, but is actually only a few moths old. It has an orange, hard, leather cover which has a large unknown symbol in the very middle. This symbol resembles the death casting symbol from the PC game, Wizard101. Around this large symbol are various japanese symbols. Starting from the top left side of the death symbol, the characters are: 生活 (life), 死 (death), 神話 (myth), and starting from bottom left: 火災 (fire), アイス (ice), 嵐 (storm). These symbols that surround the death symbol are the schools of magic from Wizard101 (except Balance). The very top of the book has Granny's name. The pages of the book are light grey and have lines for writing. There's also a small, red cloth bookmarker. Writing Every page on Granny's book contains excellent notes on the subject given. However, Granny's handwriting is normally shown to quite atrocious at times, often parodying the classic writing style, Chiller. Granny writes in the notebook with blue or black ink. Everything taught about the lesson is assorted neatly in Granny's book (e.g. when given problems to work out in Math, she'll write them down quickly first, then put a heading "Answering the above Questions" and do the sums). Episode Appearances *''The Extraterrestrials'' - Granny is seen writing on her book during lunchtime in one of her flashbacks about Kyyle overreacting about aliens. *''The Dog'' - Seen on the table near the computer just before Kyyle and Granny hear the loud explosion of a demolating building by Bloody Kenny. *''Butter my Mind'' - When fighting for the last tin of butter, Granny throws her notebook at Kyyle and it takes him in the eye. *[[The Notes|''The Notes]] - The book makes a cameo appearance on the table in the living room, just as Kyyle trips and knocks it. The book also falls down. *The Box'' - Granny was seen doing homework in it whilst Kyyle copied. Trivia *The book somewhat resembles the book, Journal 3, from the Disney series, Gravity Falls. *Granny's notebook contains many references to the game Wizard101: **The middle of the front has the death symbol from Wizard101. **All the japanese characters that surround the book are japanese for Fire, Ice, Storm, Life, Death and Myth, which are 6 of the 7 schools of magic in the game. **On one page there's small drawing of the Balance casting symbol. *As shown in The Box, Kyyle sometimes copies the answers from Granny's book. *The back of the book has a small sticker of a bunny's face and various Japanese symbols (この本はおばあちゃんアン·レジスの所持属し) which translate to, This book belongs in the possession of Granny Ann Regis. *On the very last page of the book, Granny seems to have drawn what seems to be a diagram of a soccer field and above this is her name and Kyyle's, and next to these are numbers (67 and 59 respectively), meaning they were playing paper ball soccer. *On one page, in the bottom left corner, there is Iranian writing, به خدا ایمان داریم, which translates in English as "In God we Trust", which is something that people might put at the bottom left corners of pages in excersice books. See Also *Kyyle's Notebook *Kyyle's School bag *Granny's School bag *Granny's Hoodie *Kyyle's Hoodie Navigation Category:Objects Category:Items Category:Books Category:Regis'